Garo: The Blizzard Princess
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: 12-year-old Katie Sparks is chosen to become the new Golden Knight Garo to fight Horrors, as well as evil Makai Knights, who are under the command of the Horror, Apostolis, as other Makai Knights come in to help her.
1. Chapter 1: Cigarette

Hello, everyone of FanFiction and DeviantART! Nathan here, with a new story called _Garo: The Blizzard Princess, _basically, 12-year-old Katie Sparks is chosen to become the new Golden Knight Garo to fight Horrors, as well as evil Makai Knights, who are under the command of the Horror, Apostolis, as other Makai Knights come in to help her.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, KKSparks owns Katie, Celen, Lily, Ted, Sharpay, Lucy, and Lydia, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, Liu Woods, and Jane the Killer, Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda and Pokemon, Saban owns Digimon, owns Hetalia, Konami owns Metal Gear, I own Apostolis, Aruma, Leather Jacket Anarchy, Bracelet Anarchy, and Nathan Ralls (My Digimon OC which KKSparks made for me, thx, buddy!), CAPCOM owns Phoenix Wright, SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog, Mitchel Hurwitz owns Sit Down, Shut Up, Bob Bocquelet owns TAWoG, Gainax owns PASWG

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12), enjoy, everyone!

Now, let's start the story, shall we?

This will be Sonic-styled, too.

Normal-Speech

_Itallics_-Thoughts

**Bold**-Horror Speech

_Underlined Italics_-Madou Tool Speech

Underlined-Makai Knight Speech

****When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.****

**Narration by Zaruba**

_"___Centuries ago, a ____species____ of monsters ravaged humanity. They possessed people with darkened souls, and fed on the souls of innocent humans. These monsters were led to be called "Horrors"."__

_"___These Horrors were lead by 10 Majin-Horrors, and one king: Apostolis."__

_"___But the Horrors had one enemy: Warriors clad in wolf-themed armor, brandishing powerful weapons. These warriors were called Makai Knights, who protected humanity. They were led by one figure: Garo, the Golden Knight. The strongest Makai Knight."__

_"___However, 3 Makai Knights were corrupted, and fell to the side of Apostolis and his army, they were known as Kiba, the Dark Knight, Giru, the Evil Bones Knight, and Zex, the Darkness Knight."__

__However, 15 Makai Priests used their abilities to seal off Apostolis and his forces , but ____11 ____of the Makai Priests had died due to overuse, and the Makai Knights were killed by the Fallen Makai Knights, their armors hidden."__

_"___The remaining ____4 ____Makai Priests slew the 3 fallen Makai Knights, and cast their armors to the far reaches of the globe."__

"_The 4 remaining Makai Priests parted ways afterwards, now let's see what's going on now."_

**Year: 21XX**

**Location: Elmore City**

**9:00 AM**

**Garterbelt's church**

It cuts to a Mobian Hedgehog with ice blue fur, brown hair, a peach muzzle, a black, triangular, catlike nose like Amy Rose, a marking of a gold heart with a blue spark in the center on her left cheek, and brown eyes wearing a shirt, pants, gloves and sneakers. She looked to be twelve in age. This was Katie Sparks, the daughter of Queen Belle Sparks, and Richard 'Sparks' Sampson, she was talking to someone on her cellphone, her friend and big-brother figure, Nathan.

"Good luck on your date with Yoshino tonight, Nathan." said Katie, her voice sounding like Cat from _Victorious_, "Bye!"

Katie then ended her phone-call, and blinked twice.

Katie let out a loud yawn

"I need to go to bed." she said as she changed into her , and went to bed.

(OP: "STRIKE BACK" by BACK ON)

Instrumental Intro: It shows a cliff, where the Makai Knights Zero, Zen, Yaiba, Zoro, Gai, Giga, Gaia, Kurou and Dan are standing with their weapons drawn, and Garo is holding the Garo-Ken in her left hand, and the logo appears.

("STRIKE BACK!")

(**Kido sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo ****i****chi ****PERCENT**** demo areba mo chiron teikou desho**) It shows Katie at school, studying, then at home, chatting with her cousins, Celen and Lily, as well as her little brother Ted, and her older brother, Marcus.

(**Shosen unmei to nagetsuke raretatte NO I WON'T**) Lucy and Lydia are seen going through their day, whether it's brushing their teeth, or taking a bath or shower.

(**Hikkurikaeshite ****BECAUSE**** datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai**) Liu and Jeff are going through their day too, chatting over coffee, and then with Jeff heading to school while Liu is heading to work, as Russia and his sisters are at a world meeting, and Marcus is heading to school, as Nathan walks to Knobhaven High

(**BRING IT ON, BECAUSE I'M JUST GONNA GROW UP IN THE BATTLE, HEY!**) It shows Apostolis plotting his next move as Ganondorf, Katie's bully, Sharpay Elric, and Jeff and Lydia's enemy, Jane Arkensaw, reveal to be Dark Knight Kiba, Bones Knight Giru, and Darkness Knight Zex respectively.

(**Buchi nuku donten ****STILL BURNING MY FIRE**** ten wo kirisaku raimei****) **Horrors are seen attacking New York City, and possessing innocent humans while consuming souls.

(**I ****GOTTA**** kakikesu ****NIGHTMARE**** tada mirai ga mitakute Kako mirai soshite iki teru ima****)** The gang discover that Otacon was once an Makai Alchemist along with Nicole, Mr. Small and Garterbelt

**(****I ****AIN'T SCARED OF MY PAST AND NOW FOR**** taku sa reta asu S****CREAMING OUT FOR MY PRIDE!****)** The gang become Makai Knights, and rush the Horrors,

(**Namida mitakunai kara sakebi tsuzukeru yo zutto****) **Giga, Yaiba and Zen are slashing away at Horrors, as Gai fires 10 arrows a giant Horror, Gaia swings his massive broadsword at a school of Horrors, Zoro and Zero cutting Horrors down left and right, Dan and Lord stabbing and slashing at Horrors, Baron cutting Horrors down with his scimitar, Bado zapping Horrors with thunder, and Garo hacking down Horrors like trees

(*******I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN**** oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu ****DESTINY*******) it shows Katie facing the past users of the Garo Armor, as she becomes Master Garo

(**Kono senaka ni aru egao mamoritai kara zutto**) Garo is on Goten using the Garo Zanbaken to cut down Horrors, as Zero is on Ginga and Dan is on Hayate, and they see Kiba on Raigou.

(***I GOTTA BLAST OFF YOUR PAIN FOR YOU AND ME kanashimi nante REST IN PEACE***) Garo and Kiba are fighting in a sword duel. And it shows Katie's mom, Belle as Garo, with Liu as Zen, and Lydia and Lucy's mom, Linsey as Sky Bow Knight Gai

(**Nando demo...**) It shows Garo walking off, the sunlight shimmering off of her armor

End of OP

Chapter 1: Cigarette

It shows a black haired man with France's hairstyle sitting at a desk, wearing a suit and smoking a cigar, this was Monatello Ferelli, a mafia don.

"Man, with the police crackin' down on the unexplained deaths, ain't nobody gonna stop us!" said Monatello.

With that, Monatello stood up, he was the same height as Russia, and really muscular.

All of a sudden, some ash from his cigar got onto one of his shoes.

"Oh, for God's sake..." he groaned "Not on my nice shoes...they cost a lot of dough."

Monatello then cleaned the ash off.

"**Do you desire freedom without the police following your every move?"** said a demonic voice

"Wh-who said that?" said Monatello

"**Allow me to grant you that power." **the voice spoke as black smoke emerged from his lighter, and a Horror appeared, and possessed him.

Back at the church, Katie was asleep in bed.

_**Katie's Dream World!**_

"_Katie...Katie Sparks..." _said a voice.

The ice-blue Hedgehog saw 6 men,

"_Who are you guys?"_ said Katie

"_We are the past users of the Garo Armor."_ said the first man _"I am Taiga Saezima, this is my son, Kouga, my grandson, Raiga, and 3 others who earned the right to use the Garo Armor, Ryuga Dogai, Leon Luis, and Alfonso san Valiante."_

"_Hi."_ said Katie with a smile.

"_Katie, you have been chosen to become the new Garo, the Golden Knight_." said Leon.

Katie got a good look at the Garo Armor, which looked like how it did in the tokusatsu series, the ice-blue furred Mobian hedgehog then got a good look at the armor's helmet: A golden wolf with a fanged snarl.

"_Wow..."_ said Katie _"But...do you really think I'm Makai Knight material?"_

"_Of course!"_ said Alfonso as Ryuga nodded. "_Your mother was the original Garo."_

"_Wow..." _said Katie _"My mom was the original Garo?"_

Ryuga nodded _"She was a one-man-army when it came to fighting Horrors."_

"_Wow..."_ said Katie, as she saw an image of her mom, Queen Belle, in the age of 12, transforming into Garo, Belle's variation of the Garo Armor had acid lime green eyes, as she fought a Horror who looked like a bull, but it's head looked like a guillotine with a blindfolded woman in the center, the Horror was known as Babel.

"_You'll need this, though.." _said Raiga as a ring appeared on Katie's ring finger on her right hand

"_My name is Zaruba."_ the ring spoke _"I was born when Garo was born, and I am forever with him."_

"_Cool...a talking ring!"_ said Katie

Kouga nodded _"You'll need him."_

"_Our power is yours, Katie."_ said Taiga _"Take it."_

_**Dream Over**_

Katie opened her eyes to see Panty Anarchy, her older sister figure.

"Mornin', Meatball." said Panty.

"Mornin, Panty." said Katie as she opened her eyes, with a yawn. "What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal." said Stocking.

"Alright." said Katie as she got dressed.

In the kitchen, the others were eating cereal.

"Allow me to pour your milk?" Said Liu, his voice sounding like Light Yagami, Liu was a black furred wolf with brown hair and green eyes.

Jeff was a wolf with white fur, black hair, and one tail with a black tip. His hair was styled like L's, he had pale blue eyes, he had a Glasgow smile, and burnt off eyelids. He wore a white sweater over a black shirt, black dress pants, and black converse sneakers. Both he and Lydia were 17 in age.

"Sure." said Jeff, his voice sounding like Ichigo Kurosaki's voice as Liu poured milk in his bowl of Reese's' Puffs, Jeff put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Hey, guys." said Katie.

"Hey!" said Stocking "There's the girl of the hour!"

"Mornin', guys." Katie said rubbing her eyes with a big yawn.

Later, after breakfast, Katie noticed the Makai Sword and Zaruba, and put Zaruba on, and gripped the Makai Sword and hid it.

"Katie!" said Garterbelt "If you don't hurry up, you're gonna miss the bus!"

"Ah crud!" groaned Katie "Thanks for reminding me, Garterbelt!"

Katie and the others hopped onto the buses, and went to their schools.

On the bus to Elmore Jr. High, Katie was sitting next to Takato, a Mobian cat, Takato had brown fur, red hair, and light red eyes. He wore a blue shirt, tan shorts, goggles, and sneakers.

"Hi, Takato." said Katie

"Hi, Katie." said Katie.

Katie blushed. She had been in love with Takato since she arrived in Japan.

Once they arrived at Elmore Junior High, they were chatting with a blue furred Mobian Cat wearing a tan sweater, jeans, and sneakers, his eyes were green. This was Gumball Watterson. Standing next to Gumball was an orange fish with blue eyes and green shoes. This was Darwin.

"Hey, Gumball!" said Katie

"Hey, Katie." said Gumball.

"How ya doin'?" said Takato

"Good." said Gumball.

Elsewhere, a man was being cornered by Monatello

"P-please!" said the man "I beg of you! Have mercy!"

Monatello smirked

"Not a chance.."

With that, the man internally combusted, and Monatello inhaled the airborn ashes, consuming the man

Monatello smirked

After school, Katie was chatting with Zaruba

"So, who's the Horror that the Makai Senate has ordered me to slay?" said Katie

"_It's name is Cigarein."_ said Zaruba _"It feeds by invoking internal combustion in it's victims before swallowing the airborn ashes."_

Katie trembled with rage.

"I will slice Cigarein to ribbons when we fight him!" she spoke.

Katie walked off.

Elsewhere, Nicole (Gumball's mom), was wearing black attire, and held a calligraphy brush in her hand, revealing that she was a Makai Priest

"M-MOM!?" Nathan and Gumball said in unison, both Mobian cats shocked that their mother was a Makai Priest

"Hi, kids!" Nicole said "Yeah...I've been a Makai Priest since I was 12."

Gumball said "Wait...if you're a Makai Priest, that makes Nathan..."

Nicole nodded "A Makai Knight..."

"May I?" Nathan asked, his voice sounding like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist

Nicole nodded "Go for it."

Nathan drew his Makai Sword, pointed it skywards, and traced a circle before snapping it down

"Wow..." said Gumball, seeing his adoptive brother in his armor.

Nathan was Stronghold Knight Gaia, his armor looked like how it did when worn by Alfonso San Valiante in the anime series, _Garo: The Carved Seal of Flames_, but the eyes were a lighter shade of blue, and he had a long, blue cape. In his hand was the Gaia Sword, looking like how it did in the Garo anime.

"Amazing..." said Gumball.

Nathan smirked, and saw a Horror that looked like a calipiter with infant arms for legs, this was the Horror known as Jemitre

"I'll let your brother handle this one..." Nicole said, looking nervous "Besides...THAT THING IS HUGE! EVEN FOR A HORROR! I COULD GET SQUISHED!"

Gumball sweat-dropped

"Your time to shine, sweetie." said Nicole, placing a hand on Gaia's shoulder.

Gaia nodded, and faced Jemitre.

"Gaia, the Stronghold Knight..." Gaia began, his voice making him sound like a Hollow from _Bleach_ "Charging forward...!"

"_Don't get overconfident, kiddo."_ said a man's voice, Nathan looked to see a bracelet similar to Silva, but with one, amber eye

"Got it, Aruma." Gaia said to his Madou Tool.

Gaia then spun in a circle, scraping the blade of the Gaia Sword against the ground, engulfing it in green Madou Fire, and he swung it downwards, slicing Jemitre in two

Both Gumball and Nicole let out a low whistle.

Nicole got a message about Katie being the new Garo.

Gaia changed back into Nathan, and walked up to Nicole.

"You wanted me, Mom?" said Nathan

Nicole nodded "Your friend Katie, she's the new Golden Knight Garo!"

Nathan grinned, his best friend and little sister figure was a Makai Knight!

"Alright!" said Nathan.

Elsewhere, back in the slums of Elmore City, Monatello was walking alone.

"A nice quiet night..." said Monatello "Perfect night for-"

"A feeding spree?" said Katie "Pretty typical for a Horror."

Monatello saw Katie

"A child...?" said Monatello.

Katie smirked

"Bring it." said Katie

Katie fought Monatello in hand to hand combat, she punched, she kicked, she chopped, she then drew her Makai Sword, and slashed Monatello twice

"GAH!" grunted Monatello "Why you...!"

Monatello rushed Katie, but got stabbed in the arm, and slashed 4 times

"AGH!" grunted Monatello, and then he realized it "You...you're a Makai Knight, aren't you!?"

Katie smirked, and showed Zaruba to Monatello

"_She's more than just ANY Makai Knight..."_ Zaruba began _"She is the Golden Knight, Garo!"_

"Ga-Garo!?" said Monatello.

"Y'know, Cigarein..." said Katie "You can just walk away, and this'll all be over, but since you murdered a lot of innocent people...I'm gonna have to cut you down!"

"DARN IT...!" growled Monatello as he transformed into his true Horror form, Cigarein looked like how he did in _Garo: Makai Senki_

"_Demon-Beast __Horror Cigarein..."_ said Zaruba _"It's him, alright..."_

Katie drew her Makai Sword, and pointed upwards before tracing a circle, and snapping the Makai Sword down as the Garo Armor formed, and attached onto Katie's body.

(OST: "THEME OF GARO" TRYFORCE and JAM Project)

The Garo Armor looked like how it did in the Tokusatsu series, but with Alfonso San Valiante's gold cross pendant in the center of the breastplate, like the pendant, the armor's belt had a ruby triangle in the center of the buckle. The eyes on the helmet were cyan in color, and the Garo Sword had no scabbard, yet Katie could hold it with one hand. Katie was the height of an adult man when she was Garo.

"Let's go." Garo said, her voice having the same voice effect as a Hollow from _Bleach_

Cigarein shot a fireball from his arm cannon, but Garo stopped it with her free hand, and crushed it

"**What the!?"** growled Cigarein as he backed away, as Garo sprinted forward, and slashed Cigarein twice with the Garo sword

"**How is this possible!?"** Cigarein uttered out **"I'm a Horror!"**

Garo finished "A monster who deserves to be slain..."

Garo then rushed forward, and launched Cigarein skywards with an uppercut, and shot upwards, and sliced Cigarein in half straight down the middle with the Garo Sword, Cigarein then exploded as Garo landed on her feet

The Garo armor then disengaged, revealing Katie

"Heya, Katie." said a familiar voice.

Katie saw Nathan as Stronghold Knight Gaia, who then changed out of his armor.

"Nathan!" Katie said, rushing into her big brother figure's arms.

Nathan hugged Katie and ruffled the blue furred Hedgehog's hair.

Later, Katie was walking with Nathan

"I wonder if there are other Makai Knights like us, Katie." said Nathan.

"Yeah..." said Katie.

Elsewhere, two Makai Knights, one male, one female, got to thier feet. The first Makai Knight had silver armor, and long-daggers. This was Zoro, the Shadow-Cutting Knight, next to Zoro was a red Makai Knight holding a scythe, this was Yaiba, the Burning Heat Knight.

"It seems that the new Garo made her debut." said Zoro, facing Yaiba

"Yeah." said Yaiba, as she got to her feet.

Both Zoro and Yaiba changed out of their armors, revealing Jeff and Lydia.

Lydia was a Mobian fox with black fur, white hair, a black and red dress, bat wings, and one tail with a black tip. She had pale blue eyes, her voice made her sound like Raven from _Teen Titans_

"Well, we better reunite with the others." said Jeff.

Lydia nodded, and followed Jeff.

Lydia smirked

_'Well done, Garo.'_ thought Lydia _'But there are more Horrors out there, and we need all the help we can get.'_

(ending song "SAVIOR IN THE DARK" by JAM Project)

(it shows Garo on Goten)

**Yuke! kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshi yo**  
**yami ni magirete**

**naniyue tatakau no ka**  
**sore wa ken ni kike**  
**seigi da toka ai nado ore wa oikakenai**  
**yami ni umare yami ni shinobi yami wo kirisaku**  
**haruka na inishiekara uketsuida shimei dakara**

**Yuke! kaze no gotoku makai no kenshi yo**  
**tsuki mitsuru yoru ni konjiki ni nare**  
**ooshiki sugata no kodoku na senshi yo**  
**tamashii wo kometa ikari no yaiba tatakitsukete**  
**jidai ni kagayake! Garo!**

(an instrumental of "STRIKE BACK" plays)

Next time, on _Garo: The Blizzard Princess_

Katie notices that Sharpay is carrying a Makai Sword

Katie-"Could Sharpay be...a Makai Knight?"

Also, a Horror by the name of Angrey is attacking people!

Angrey-**"I will not be stopped!"**

Can Katie stop this fiend?

Find out in Chapter 2: "Artwork"

Katie-"I am the Gold Knight!"

Well, that's a wrap, wonderful work!

I wonder if KKSparks can sketch Katie as Garo on DA?

Well, be sure to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Artwork

Hello, everyone! Nathan Ralls here, with the 2nd chapter of _Garo: The Blizzard Princess_, basically, Katie and Nathan investigate murders happening at an art museum involving the Horror, Angrey, also, Sharpay, Katie's bully, reveals to be an evil Makai Knight.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, KKSparks owns Katie, Celen, Lily, Ted, Christmas Island, Texas, The Korea Siblings, Sharpay, Ryan, Lucy, and Lydia, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, Liu Woods, and Jane the Killer, Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda and Pokemon, Saban owns Digimon, owns Hetalia, Konami owns Metal Gear, I own Apostolis, Aruma, Leather Jacket Anarchy, Bracelet Anarchy, and Nathan Ralls (My Digimon OC which KKSparks made for me, thx, buddy!), CAPCOM owns Phoenix Wright, SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog, Mitchel Hurwitz owns Sit Down, Shut Up, Bob Bocquelet owns TAWoG, Gainax owns PASWG

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend, and little sister figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12), enjoy, everyone!

**WHERE THERE IS LIGHT, SHADOWS LURK, AND FEAR REIGNS. YET BY THE BLADE OF KNIGHTS, MANKIND WAS GIVEN HOPE.**

**ELMORE JUNIOR HIGH**

"So, your mom was a Makai Priest?" said Takato

"Yeah." said Gumball.

"Wow..." said Katie "Auntie Nicole was a Makai Priest...that is so cool!"

Gumball nodded

"Yeah..." said Gumball "Having a Makai Priest for a mom is really awesome..."

(OP: "STRIKE-BACK" by BACK ON)

Instrumental Intro: It shows a cliff, where the Makai Knights Zero, Lord, Bado, Baron, Zen, Yaiba, Zoro, Gai, Giga, Gaia, Kurou and Dan are standing with their weapons drawn, and Garo is holding the Garo Sword in her left hand, where Zaruba is at, and the logo appears.

("STRIKE BACK!")

(****Kido sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo ichi PERCENT demo areba mo chiron teikou desho****) It shows Katie at school, studying, then at home, chatting with her cousins, Celen and Lily, as well as her little brother Ted, and her older brother, Marcus.

(****Shosen unmei to nagetsuke raretatte NO I WON'T****) Lucy and Lydia are seen going through their day, whether it's brushing their teeth, or taking a bath or shower.

(****Hikkurikaeshite BECAUSE datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai****) Liu and Jeff are going through their day too, chatting over coffee, and then with Jeff heading to school while Liu is heading to work, as Russia and his sisters are at a world meeting, and Marcus is heading to school, as Nathan walks to Knobhaven High

(****BRING IT ON, BECAUSE I'M JUST GONNA GROW UP IN THE BATTLE, HEY!****) It shows Legules plotting his next move as Ganondorf, Katie's bully, Sharpay Elric, and Jeff and Lydia's enemy, Jane Arkensaw, reveal to be Dark Knight Kiba, Bones Knight Giru, and Darkness Knight Zex respectively.

(****Buchi nuku donten STILL BURNING MY FIRE ten wo kirisaku raimei******) **Horrors are seen attacking New York City, and possessing innocent humans while consuming souls.

(****I GOTTA kakikesu NIGHTMARE tada mirai ga mitakute Kako mirai soshite iki teru ima******) **The gang discover that Otacon was once an Makai Alchemist along with Nicole, Mr. Small and Garterbelt

**(******I AIN'T SCARED OF MY PAST AND NOW FOR taku sa reta asu SCREAMING OUT FOR MY PRIDE!******) **The gang become Makai Knights, and rush the Horrors,

(****Namida mitakunai kara sakebi tsuzukeru yo zutto******) **Giga, Yaiba and Zen are slashing away at Horrors, as Gai fires 10 arrows a giant Horror, Gaia swings his massive broadsword at a school of Horrors, Zoro and Zero cutting Horrors down left and right, Kurou using his sword in tandem with his shurikens, Dan and Lord stabbing and slashing at Horrors, Baron cutting Horrors down with his scimitar, Bado zapping Horrors with thunder, and Garo hacking down Horrors like trees

(***I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu DESTINY***) it shows Katie facing the past users of the Garo Armor, as she becomes Master Garo

(****Kono senaka ni aru egao mamoritai kara zutto****) Garo is on Goten using the Garo Zanbaken to cut down Horrors, as Zero is on Ginga and Dan is on Hayate, and they see Kiba on Raigou.

(***I GOTTA BLAST OFF YOUR PAIN FOR YOU AND ME kanashimi nante REST IN PEACE***) Garo and Kiba are fighting in a sword duel. And it shows Katie's mom, Belle as Garo, with Jeff's older brother, Liu as Zen, and Lydia and Lucy's mom, Linsey as Sky Bow Knight Gai

(****Nando demo...****) It shows Garo walking off, the sunlight shimmering off of her armor

End of OP

Chapter 2: Artwork

**ELMORE CITY MEUSEUM**

It shows a guard admiring artwork, smiling. This guard was an art-lover since he was little, his friend didn't like artwork, unless it was his own.

"I wish I was a better artist..." said the blonde guard, not noticing his brown haired friend admiring the art.

"**Do you wish to become a great artist?"** said a deep voice

"Who said that?" said the blonde guard

"**Allow me to grant your wish."** said the voice, as a Horror possessed the blonde haired guard

That morning, Lucy was busy reading a manga in braille. You see, Lucy is blind, so she used her aura to see. Lucy was a Mobian fox with white fur, black hair, one tail with a black tip, and angel wings, but she can't fly. She wore a blue dress, gloves that went to her forearms, and white stockings, as well as a blue jacket, and a choker with blue gem studs, and a Yin charm. She had green eyes, but since she was blind, they looked as if her irises and pupils had fused together. She had feelings for Ash, but was too shy to admit them. She was a vegan, so she didn't eat meat. Only vegetation. She was an animal lover. She was the same height as Sealand from Hetalia, while Katie was Liechtenstein's height.

"L-Luffy has so many adventures..." Lucy stuttered, her voice sounding like Bubbles from PPG "I wish I could have that many adventures..."

Lucy heard someone knocking at her door

"The door doesn't lock. Come in." said Lucy.

Lucy saw a yellow, Mobian echidna. This was Ash Ketchum.

"H-hi, Ash." said Lucy, smiling

Ash chuckled.

"Pika-pika!" said Pikachu as he sat on Ash's head.

"Hey, Pikachu." said Lucy as she poked Pikachu's nose.

Pikachu smiled.

Later, a grown man was witnessing Lucy chatting with Ash, he looked like Herman Luis from _Garo: The Carved Seal of _Flames, but he had black hair styled like Kira Yamato from _Mobile Suit Gundam Seed_, a goatee, and a grey trenchcoat. He had a bow in his hand. On his shoulder was a peregrine falcon

The man coughed twice, and saw blood on his right hand.

_'Jeez...'_ the man thought _'My illness is getting to me...I need someone to take up the mantle of Sky Bow Knight Gai..'_

The man saw Lucy, and tapped on her window.

"Yes?" said Lucy.

"I want to talk." said the man "My name's Adam. Are you a Mrs. Lucy Richland?"

"Y-yessir..." said Lucy.

"I wish to take you on as an apprentice." said Adam.

Ash was a Makai Knight, the Thunder Knight, Baron. A scimitar user, Lucy and her parents know of this.

"R-really?" said Lucy "Wow..."

At the museum, a woman was trying to steal the Mona Lisa.

"I'm sorry..." said a voice.

The woman looked to see the guard

"I cannot allow you to steal that painting of Mona Lisa." said the man.

With that, the woman's body was then liquefied into paint, and consumed.

"Yummy..." the man grinned.

Later, Lucy was training to become a Makai Knight under Adam's wing.

"So, your teenage son was killed by a Horror before you could pass your armor down to him?" said Ash

"'Fraid so, kiddo." said Adam.

"Oh no..." said Lucy. "A-and you're sick?"

Adam nodded, before going into a violent coughing fit, Lucy used her aura to see this

"O-oh, my gosh!" said Lucy as she and Ash held onto him. "Mr. Adam!"

"Breath, Adam..." said Ash.

Adam finished coughing, and panted.

After a trip to the hospital

"Adam's condition is just eating away at him..." said Ash

"H-he'll die if he even thinks about fighting a Horror head-on..." said Lucy

"What're we gonna do?" said Ash

"I'll become Sky Bow Knight Gai in his stead." said Lucy.

"Really?" said Ash

Lucy nodded.

Later, Lucy and Ash saw Adam fighting a Horror, but he was violently coughing.

"M-mr. Adam!" said Lucy, worried for her mentor.

Ash took out his Makai Sword, and a white ring appeared over his head, and Ash pointed his Makai Sword into the air, before snapping it down, cladding him in blue Makai Armor.

This was Baron, the Thunder Knight. Looking like how he did in "Garo: Makai Flash Knight"

"I'll take it from here, Luce!" said Baron, readying his scimitar, as he then rushed the Horror.

"B-be careful, Ash!" said Lucy

Baron was then knocked back, the Horror was a bird themed Horror

Gai had his bow knocked out of his hand, and impaled.

"NGH..!" grunted Gai

"Mr. Adam!" said Lucy

Ash got knocked back too.

"Ash!" said Lucy.

Lucy picked up the bow, and traced two circles on the sides of her body, in her place was Gai, the Sky Bow Knight.

(OST: "Period" by Chemistry Instrumental Ver.)

"**And you are?"** said the Horror

"I am Gai, the Sky Bow Knight." said Gai, Lucy, as Gai, had a mix of the Japanese dub _Bleach_ Hollow voice effect with the voice effect of the Kamen Riders from "Kamen Rider Dragon Knight".

The Horror was bird themed. This was Genojika, looking like how he did in "Garo: Makai Flash Knight"

"**My name is Genojika."** said Genojika **"One of the Horrors that Master Legules has created!"**

"Legules?" said Gai

"**I may have said too much..."** said Genojika as he then rushed Gai.

Gai then supercharged one of her arrows as she pulled her bow back to the farthest width, and fired.

Genojika wasn't lucky in the slightest, and there was a gaping hole in his chest where his heart was

Genojika then exploded into a shower of blood.

Gai then changed back into Lucy, and she then buried Adam's corpse.

"Rest In Peace, Mr. Adam..." said Lucy

"Pika..." said Pikachu as he climbed onto Baron's shoulder.

Baron then changed back into Ash.

"Hey, Luce. You heard?" said Ash "Katie is the new Garo."

"Wow..." said Lucy.

"Let's meet up with the others." said Ash.

Lucy nodded, and they dashed off.

Back at the museum, Katie and Nathan were investigating something.

"May I help you with something?" said a voice.

Katie and Nathan saw the thief.

"Katie-sama!" said Zaruba "That man is being possessed by the Horror, Angrey."

With that, Angrey's host then looked like he was having a seizure, and with that, the Horror just burst out of the man's body. Angrey, in appearance, looked like how he did in the first Garo tokusatsu

Katie and Nathan then drew their Makai Swords, pointed them upwards, and drew circles with them before snapping them down.

In their places were Gaia and Garo.

(Garo: The Animation OST: "Leon Garo Shoukan")

Garo looked like the Tokusatsu version, worn by Raiga Saezima, but with Alfonso San Valiante's pendant in the center of her chest-plate, her helmet had cyan blue eyes.

Gaia looked like how it did when Alfonso San Valiante wore it in "Garo: The Animation", but with bright green eyes.

Garo then entered Leon Luis' fighting stance

Angrey growled, and sent some of his corrosive paint at Garo and Gaia, but it didn't effect them.

"Nice try." said Gaia.

"But that stuff won't work on Soul Metal!" said Garo

Garo and Gaia both rushed Angrey, and slashed the Horror multiple times with their swords.

Angrey was then impaled by the Garo Sword, and Gaia brought his sword down on Angrey, finishing the job.

Angrey then faded away

Garo and Gaia then changed back, smirking.

"Nice work." said Nathan

"Thanks." said Katie

Just then, Katie and Nathan heard a slow clap.

"Ah yes, should have guessed that the Powerless Witch and the emo would be Makai Knights." said a voice similar to Candace Flynn from "Phineas and Ferb", "Especially the fact that the Powerless Witch is the new Golden Knight Garo."

Katie saw a Mobian hedgehog with pink fur and blonde hair with blue eyes, holding a Makai Sword.

"Sharpay!?" said Nathan, surprised to see Katie's bully.

"How do you know about the Makai Knights!?" said Katie, shocked to see Sharpay here.

"Because," said Sharpay "I am a Makai Knight serving the Horror known as Legules."

Sharpay then drew her Makai Sword, and pointed it into the air, forming a ring, and snapped it down. And her armor formed.

This was Giru, the Evil Bones Knight. Looking like how it did in "Garo: The Makai Flower" when worn by Eiji Bushijima

"I am the Evil Bones Knight..." said Giru "GIRU!"

Katie and Nathan readied their Makai Swords, about to fight Giru in a sword duel.

(End of Chapter 2)

(ED: "SAVIOR IN THE DARK" by JAM PROJECT)

(it shows Garo on Goten)

**Y****uke! kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshi yo  
yami ni magirete**

**naniyue tatakau no ka  
sore wa ken ni kike  
seigi da toka ai nado ore wa oikakenai  
yami ni umare yami ni shinobi yami wo kirisaku  
haruka na inishiekara uketsuida shimei dakara**

**Yuke! kaze no gotoku makai no kenshi yo  
tsuki mitsuru yoru ni konjiki ni nare  
ooshiki sugata no kodoku na senshi yo  
tamashii wo kometa ikari no yaiba tatakitsukete  
jidai ni kagayake! Garo!  
**

(an instrumental of "STRIKE-BACK" plays)

Next time, on "Garo: The Blizzard Princess":

2 more evil Makai Knights arrive: Kiba and Zex

Kiba-"We will not be stopped!"

Also, a Horror by the name of Ishtarb is attacking people.

Ishtarb-"I think the new Golden Knight should die too, as another weak Mobian..."

Can Garo defeat this evil?

Find out in Chapter 3: Con Artist

Katie-"I am Garo! The Golden Knight!"


	3. Chapter 3: Con Artist

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with the third chapter of "Garo: The Blizzard Princess", basically, Katie and Nathan encounter two more evil Makai Knights while Katie is fighting Sharpay in a sword duel, also a con-woman is possessed by a Horror.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, KKSparks owns Katie, Celen, Lily, Ted, Christmas Island, Texas, The Korea Siblings, Sharpay, Ryan, Lucy, and Lydia, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, Liu Woods, and Jane the Killer, Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda and Pokemon, Saban owns Digimon, owns Hetalia, Konami owns Metal Gear, I own Leather Jacket Anarchy, Bracelet Anarchy, and Nathan Ralls (My Digimon OC which KKSparks made for me, thx, buddy!), CAPCOM owns Phoenix Wright, SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog, Mitchel Hurwitz owns Sit Down, Shut Up, Bob Bocquelet owns TAWoG, Gainax owns PASWG

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend, and little sister figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12), enjoy, everyone!

Katie and Nathan were facing Sharpay, who has become an evil Makai Knight, known as Giru, the Wicked Bones Knight.

"What the…?" said Nathan "There are evil Makai Knights?"

"That's right," said Giru, pointing to herself "But, the Giru Armor is just one of three evil Makai Armors."

"Three?" said Katie

"Yes," said Sharpay "Dark Knight Kiba, Darkness Knight Zex, and Wicked Bones Knight Giru."

"So, you're fighting under orders from some Horror!?" said Katie

"Correct." said Giru "Now that you know….I'm gonna have to murder you."

Katie and Nathan readied their Makai Swords, ready to fight Giru.

OP: "STRIKE-BACK" by BACK ON)

Instrumental Intro: It shows a cliff, where the Makai Knights Zero, Lord, Bado, Baron, Zen, Yaiba, Zoro, Gai, Giga, Gaia, Kurou and Dan are standing with their weapons drawn, and Garo is holding the Garo Sword in her left hand, where Zaruba is at, and the logo appears.

("STRIKE BACK!")

(****Kido sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo ichi PERCENT demo areba mo chiron teikou desho****) It shows Katie at school, studying, then at home, chatting with her cousins, Celen and Lily, as well as her little brother Ted, and her older brother, Marcus.

(****Shosen unmei to nagetsuke raretatte NO I WON'T****) Lucy and Lydia are seen going through their day, whether it's brushing their teeth, or taking a bath or shower.

(****Hikkurikaeshite BECAUSE datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai****) Liu and Jeff are going through their day too, chatting over coffee, and then with Jeff heading to school while Liu is heading to work, as Russia and his sisters are at a world meeting, and Marcus is heading to school, as Nathan walks to Knobhaven High

(****BRING IT ON, BECAUSE I'M JUST GONNA GROW UP IN THE BATTLE, HEY!****) It shows Legules plotting his next move as Ganondorf, Katie's bully, Sharpay Elric, and Jeff and Lydia's enemy, Jane Arkensaw, reveal to be Dark Knight Kiba, Bones Knight Giru, and Darkness Knight Zex respectively.

(****Buchi nuku donten STILL BURNING MY FIRE ten wo kirisaku raimei******) **Horrors are seen attacking New York City, and possessing innocent humans while consuming souls.

(****I GOTTA kakikesu NIGHTMARE tada mirai ga mitakute Kako mirai soshite iki teru ima******) **The gang discover that Otacon was once an Makai Alchemist along with Nicole, Mr. Small and Garterbelt

**(******I AIN'T SCARED OF MY PAST AND NOW FOR taku sa reta asu SCREAMING OUT FOR MY PRIDE!******) **The gang become Makai Knights, and rush the Horrors,

(****Namida mitakunai kara sakebi tsuzukeru yo zutto******) **Giga, Yaiba and Zen are slashing away at Horrors, as Gai fires 10 arrows a giant Horror, Gaia swings his massive broadsword at a school of Horrors, Zoro and Zero cutting Horrors down left and right, Kurou using his sword in tandem with his shurikens, Dan and Lord stabbing and slashing at Horrors, Baron cutting Horrors down with his scimitar, Bado zapping Horrors with thunder, and Garo hacking down Horrors like trees

(***I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu DESTINY***) it shows Katie facing the past users of the Garo Armor, as she becomes Master Garo

(****Kono senaka ni aru egao mamoritai kara zutto****) Garo is on Goten using the Garo Zanbaken to cut down Horrors, as Zero is on Ginga and Dan is on Hayate, and they see Kiba on Raigou.

(***I GOTTA BLAST OFF YOUR PAIN FOR YOU AND ME kanashimi nante REST IN PEACE***) Garo and Kiba are fighting in a sword duel. And it shows Katie's mom, Belle as Garo, with Jeff's older brother, Liu as Zen, and Lydia and Lucy's mom, Linsey as Sky Bow Knight Gai

(**Nando demo...**) It shows Garo walking off, the sunlight shimmering off of her armor

End of OP

Chapter 3: Con Artist

Katie and Nathan then rushed Giru, clashing with her in an intense sword duel, and Katie transformed into Garo

Katie's version of the Garo Armor looked like the Garo Lost Shine version, albeit completely golden, with a silver belt buckle that has a red triangle in the center, with Kouga Saezima's Garo Sword in her left hand while the Madou Ring, Zaruba, was on her right hand, and blue eyes on the helmet, she had Alfonso San Valiante's gold pendant in the center of her chest-plate.

Giru and Garo then engaged in a sword duel, but then, a Makai Knight wearing black armor and carrying a sword and shield slashed Garo's back

"GAH…!" yelled Garo, as she saw her assailent "Darkness Knight Zex…."

Zex then faced Giru.

"Late as always, Jane." said Giru.

"Sorry." said Zex as Nathan then transformed into Stronghold Knight Gaia, and fought against Zex in a sword duel, using his heavy sword with one hand

All of a sudden, a Makai Knight in black and bronze armor arrived, and struck Gaia and Garo with seprate attacks from his sword.

"Ganondorf." said Zex, facing Kiba

"Here I am." said Kiba as he saw that they left

"They escaped…!" growled Zex

"DARN IT!" snapped Giru

It then shows a con-woman running from a client she made angry.

"Come back here, you con-woman!" said the man

The con woman kept running until she twisted her ankle

"Agh! Bugger!" she groaned

The woman saw black smoke, until she was possessed by a Horror.

Later, Nathan and Katie were busy training, until they got a new order to track down a Horror.

Elsewhere, Samantha was facing another woman

"Actually..." said the woman "I wish to become someone great like you, and start a company, so I can make businessmen wealthy."

Samantha smirked

"OK, Let's work together then." said the woman as she bowed and walked off

"But..." said Samantha "Seems that dream won't be coming true."

"What...?" said the woman.

"Receiving twenty times what you started with, in only a year..." said Samantha "Isn't it only just a dream?"

The woman's eyes widened.

"A dream should die as one. This is for your sake." said Samantha as she tossed the dollars aside, and her eyes widened with hunger "I'm feeling hungry."

With that, the woman made a break for it, and Samantha shot chains out of her mouth, the woman screamed as the chains ripped her body to pieces, and passed them to Samantha's mouth for consumption.

Katie and Nathan saw this

"No doubt about it..." said Zaruba "She's the host of a Horror."

Katie and Nathan walked off.

Later, Katie was overhearing the order from Zaruba

"Her name is Ishtarb." said Zaruba. "She likes to stomp on the dreams of her victims before devouring them."

Katie grabbed her Makai Sword, and raced out the door

Later, Katie saw the con-woman, and pointed her Makai Sword at her.

"A little girl is a Makai Knight?" said the con-woman.

Katie then rushed the woman, and they clashed, but the woman used multiple chain whips, but Katie sliced the chains with her Makai Sword

The con-woman then changed into a Horror that wears iron maiden themed armor

Katie then thrusts her Makai Sword into the air, traced a circle with it, and snapped it down.

(Garo: The Animation OST: Leon Garo Shoukan)

In Katie's place was Garo, the Golden Knight!

Katie's version of the Garo Armor looked like Garo Shou, which resembled the Garo Lost Shine version, but completely golden, with a silver belt buckle that has a red triangle in the center, with Kouga Saezima's Garo Sword in her left hand while the Madou Ring, Zaruba, was on her right hand, and blue eyes on the helmet, she had Alfonso San Valiante's gold pendant in the center of her chest-plate.

"For stomping on people's dreams..." said Garo, her voice having the same voice effect as a Hollow from the Japanese dub of Bleach mixed with Sub-Zero's mouth-guard from Mortal Kombat X "I will cut you down…!"

Ishtarb then threw a car at Garo, who dashed forward, and sliced the car in two with the Garo sword, and Ishtarb's face-guard appeared.

"I think the new Garo should die too…." said Ishtarb "As another weak Mobian."

Ishtarb readied some chains to bind Garo

"This is bad…!" said Zaruba "She's trying to bind your body!"

Garo then lept out from the chains, and lunged at Ishtarb, and sliced Ishtarb in half.

Ishtarb's body dissolved away, and Garo changed back into Katie.

"Nice work, Katie." said Zaruba

"Thanks, Zaruba." said Katie

With that, Katie walked off.

Elsewhere, a Horror was fighting a white Makai Knight holding a spear, and got impaled through the neck, and died.

The Makai Knight in question was Dan, the White Sun Knight. A Makai Knight that uses a spear.

Dan then changed back into a Mobian Bear with red fur, brown hair, and blue eyes. He was eight in age. This was Ted, Katie's adoptive little brother.

"Looks like my big sis is the new Garo..." said Ted, his voice sounding like Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender

"Seems like it, too..." said a voice.

"Oh!" said Ted, as he looked at a bracelet on his right wrist "I am still not used to hearing you speak, Goruba. I thought you rusted over after the last White Sun Knight Dan died."

"I often speak when the time is right, Ted." said Goruba.

"As expected from Tsubasa-sensei's old partner, you're quick on the uptake." said Ted.

With that, Ted walked off, spear in hand.

(end of chapter 3)

(ED: "SAVIOR IN THE DARK" by JAM PROJECT)

(it shows Garo on Goten)

****Y******uke! kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshi yo  
yami ni magirete**

**naniyue tatakau no ka  
sore wa ken ni kike  
seigi da toka ai nado ore wa oikakenai  
yami ni umare yami ni shinobi yami wo kirisaku  
haruka na inishiekara uketsuida shimei dakara**

**Yuke! kaze no gotoku makai no kenshi yo  
tsuki mitsuru yoru ni konjiki ni nare  
ooshiki sugata no kodoku na senshi yo  
tamashii wo kometa ikari no yaiba tatakitsukete  
jidai ni kagayake! Garo!**

(an instrumental of "STRIKE-BACK" plays)

Next time, on "Garo: The Blizzard Princess":

A Horror possesses a theater projectionist

Ilgishin-"As long as I exist, horror films shall not decline!"

Also, a prosecutor named Justin Kase reveals to be a Makai Knight

Justin-"I am the Beast Body Knight...Giga!"

Can Katie and Justin stop this horror-film wielding Horror?

Find out in chapter 4: "Filmography"

Katie-"I am the Golden Knight!"


	4. Chapter 4: Filmography

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with the 4th chapter of _Garo: The Blizzard Princess_! Katie goes up against the Horror, Ilgishin, a Horror who pulls people into Horror films, and leaves them to be killed off by their monsterous antagonists. Plus, my Ace Attourney OC, Justin Kase reveals to be a Makai Knight known as Giga the Beast Body Knight.

GamingFictions2013 owns Katie, Ted, Celen, Lily, Lucy, and Lydia, I own Nathan, Keita Amemiya owns Garo, CAPCOM owns Ace Attourney. Mitchel Hurwitz owns Sit Down, Shut Up, Bob Bocquelet owns TAWoG, Gainax owns PASWG

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend, and little sister figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12), enjoy, everyone!

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend, and little sister figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12), enjoy, everyone!

It shows the local theater, where a man is being pushed outside.

It shows a man being kicked out into the rain.

"Sorry, Mack." said a man. "But the boss said that the theater's gonna be shut down..."

"B-but!" said Mack

"Face it. Nobody likes horror films anymore." said a man.

The door shut, and Mack hung his head, dejected.

**"Do you wish for the things you like the most not to decline?" **a deep, demonic voice asked **"I will grant you that wish."**

Mack screamed as a Horror possessed him.

OP: STRIKE BACK by BACK ON

(instrumental)

("STRIKE BACK!")

(****Kido sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo ichi PERCENT demo areba mo chiron teikou desho****) It shows Katie at school, studying, then at home, chatting with her cousins, Celen and Lily, as well as her little brother Ted, and her older brother, Marcus.

(****Shosen unmei to nagetsuke raretatte NO I WON'T****) Lucy and Lydia are seen going through their day, whether it's brushing their teeth, or taking a bath or shower.

(****Hikkurikaeshite BECAUSE datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou jana******i**) Liu and Jeff are going through their day too, chatting over coffee, and then with Jeff heading to school while Liu is heading to work, as Russia and his sisters are at a world meeting, and Marcus is heading to school, as Nathan walks to Knobhaven High

(****BRING IT ON, BECAUSE I'M JUST GONNA GROW UP IN THE BATTLE, HEY!****) It shows Legules plotting his next move as Ganondorf, Katie's bully, Sharpay Elric, and Jeff and Lydia's enemy, Jane Arkensaw, reveal to be Dark Knight Kiba, Bones Knight Giru, and Darkness Knight Zex respectively.

(****Buchi nuku donten STILL BURNING MY FIRE ten wo kirisaku raimei******) **Horrors are seen attacking New York City, and possessing innocent humans while consuming souls.

(****I GOTTA kakikesu NIGHTMARE tada mirai ga mitakute Kako mirai soshite iki teru ima******) **The gang discover that Otacon was once an Makai Alchemist along with Nicole, Mr. Small and Garterbelt

**(******I AIN'T SCARED OF MY PAST AND NOW FOR taku sa reta asu SCREAMING OUT FOR MY PRIDE!******) **The gang become Makai Knights, and rush the Horrors,

(****Namida mitakunai kara sakebi tsuzukeru yo zutto)****Giga, Yaiba and Zen are slashing away at Horrors, as Gai fires 10 arrows a giant Horror, Gaia swings his massive broadsword at a school of Horrors, Zoro and Zero cutting Horrors down left and right, Kurou using his sword in tandem with his shurikens, Dan and Lord stabbing and slashing at Horrors, Baron cutting Horrors down with his scimitar, Bado zapping Horrors with thunder, and Garo hacking down Horrors like trees

(***I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu DESTINY***) it shows Katie facing the past users of the Garo Armor, as she becomes Master Garo

(****Kono senaka ni aru egao mamoritai kara zutto****) Garo is on Goten using the Garo Zanbaken to cut down Horrors, as Zero is on Ginga and Dan is on Hayate, and they see Kiba on Raigou.

(***I GOTTA BLAST OFF YOUR PAIN FOR YOU AND ME kanashimi nante REST IN PEACE***) Garo and Kiba are fighting in a sword duel. And it shows Katie's mom, Belle as Garo, with Jeff's older brother, Liu as Zen, and Lydia and Lucy's mom, Linsey as Sky Bow Knight Gai

(****Nando demo...****) It shows Garo walking off, the sunlight shimmering off of her armor

End of OP

Chapter 4: Filmography

It shows a man who had black hair, bright red eyes, a black bracelet that has a white star with a red gem in the center. This was Justin Kase. A prosecutor.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of the murders happening…." said Justin, his voice sounding like Teru Mikami from Death Note. "I will handle it…."

Justin then took out something….an axe made out of soul metal.

Meanwhile, Ilgishin, in Mack's body was speaking to someone on the phone

The man heard Mack's voice on the other end

="Hello, amigo. I've got a quiz for ya. Jason Vorhees used a machete. Freddy Kreuger used a glove with bladed claws, Leatherface used a chainsaw, which weapon did this killer use?"=

"I told you before, nobody likes horror movies!" said a man

"WRONG!" said Ilgishin as he snapped his fingers and sent the man into _Predators, _and the Berserker Predator aimed his plasma caster at the man

"P-please..." whimpered the man "help me..."

"Sorry, but you will never leave the film!" said Ilgishin in Mack's form as he watched the man be blown into bloody chunks by the Plasma Caster shot

Back at Garterbelt's Church, Katie got a new assignment from Garterbelt

"Katie, there's a new Horror loose in Daten City Theater!" said Garterbelt

"This horror is Ilgishin!" said Zaruba "He plays with people's souls in the world of illusion and sends people into another dimension as he watches victims gets killed by the film's monstrous villains as well as possessing the characteristics of various horror movie villains. He is very despicable and a major nuisance."

Katie grabbed her Makai Sword, and raced out the building.

Katie then looked to see Justin, waving

"Hello, Mr. Kase!" said Katie

"You must be Celen and Lily's cousin, Katie." said Justin "It's a pleasure to meet ya."

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Kase." said Katie as she shook Justin's hand.

With that, the 2 walked into the theater.

Katie and Justin then faced Mack, but were sucked into _Scream 4_

Katie answered the phone

"Katie speakin'." said Katie.

="Hey, Katie...pop quiz...Jason used a machete….Leatherface used a chainsaw...Freddy Kruger used a bladed claw glove….which weapon does this killer use?"

"A bowie knife." said Katie

Mack arrived, holding a bowie knife.

"You're a little horror film expert, eh?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, of course I am!" said Katie as she and Justin battered the Horror.

"Dude, horror films don't scare us." said Katie

Mack growled, but smirked.

"In this case...how about an Oscar winner?" he spoke as he then snapped his fingers.

Sora was now in Silence Of The Lambs.

"This film..." Ilgishin began "Has great actors."

He then laughed like Hannibal Lecter.

"No better than a special effects TV show." said Zaruba.

"And of course," Mack began, his left hand now resembling Freddy Kreuger's glove "I am the monster in the film."

Katie dueled Mack, and Mack's right hand becomes a chainsaw.

Katie and Justin dueled Mack, knocking him back.

Mack entered his true form. His body had pins on his head, red eyes, exposed ribs, spikes on the right shoulder, and a skull on his left shoulder. This was Ilgishin, he looked like how he did in Garo: Makai no Hana Ep. 4.

"No doubt!" said Zaruba "It's Ilgishin." 

Katie drew her Makai Sword, and pointed it skywards, before tracing a circle with it and snapping it down as Justin traced a circle over his upper body, and slammed his axe to the ground.

(Garo the Animation OST: "Leon Garo Shoukan")

In Katie's place was Garo, her version of Garo looked like Kouga Saezima, with bright red eyes with orange irises on the helmet. She had Alfonso San Valiante's cross pendant in the center of her chest armor.

Justin was Beast Body Giga, which looked like how it did in Gold Storm Shou, with bright red eyes.

"Golden Knight Garo and Beast Body Knight Giga!" said Ilgishin.

Ilgishin then fought Garo and Giga, zipping around them,

"The basic human emotion is fear!" Ilgishin ranted "It's horror! That's why as long as I exist, horror films cannot decline!"

Garo blocked one of Ilgishin's attacks, and Giga attempted to attack from behind, but was knocked down

"IT'S BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT THE HORROR GENRE FACES STRONG CRITICISM!" Ilgishin roared "WHO EVEN GIVES A HOOT ABOUT BERLIN OR CANNES!? HORROR MOVIES ARE A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN THOSE POMPOUS MOVIES!"

Garo went to block again

"A movie's worth is determined by how brutally people are murdered in them!" said Ilgishin as he knocked Garo on his back "That's why you too will die in vain!"

"What's with this guy!?" said Zaruba

"He's in his own little world…!" said Giga as he and Garo struck Ilgishin's chainsaw hand, damaging it and making it spark.

"Ah, donkey ears…." said Ilgishin.

"That's it!" said Giga "He hates fire!"

Garo looked at Zaruba, and spoke "Zaruba!"

Zaruba let out a yell as he fired a stream of green colored Madou Flames from his mouth, incinerating the film.

"THE FILM!" Ilgishin said, freaking out "YOU'RE RUINING IT...!"

The Garo Sword's blade was then engulfed in green Madou Fire

"DO IT!" said Zaruba and Giga in unison.

Garo sent an x-shaped Madou Fire sword beam at Ilgishin, incinerating him alive

"THE LIGHT…!" Ilgishin got out "IS SINKING INTO THE DARKNESS! MY MOVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE….!"

Garo and Giga escaped, their armors disengaging from them.

Justin let out a low whistle "That was tight!"

"Yeah!" said Katie.

Katie looked to see the Predator, Dark, from the AVP 2010 video game, wearing his ancestor's mask. Dark was good friends with Katie's mom, Belle, when she was Garo.

"Now _that_ hit the spark!" said Dark "Katie, your movie was an eventful one!"

"I was never part of that Horror's movie…." said Katie.

Katie got an idea.

"Lightbulb..." Katie uttered out

Later, Katie and the others did a slasher film

"Cut!" said Katie into a megaphone, wearing 1980's director's attire "Well done everyone, that was awesome!"

(ED: "SAVIOR IN THE DARK" by JAM PROJECT)

(it shows Garo on Goten)

**Yuke! kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshi yo  
yami ni magirete**

**naniyue tatakau no ka  
sore wa ken ni kike  
seigi da toka ai nado ore wa oikakenai  
yami ni umare yami ni shinobi yami wo kirisaku  
haruka na inishiekara uketsuida shimei dakara**

**Yuke! kaze no gotoku makai no kenshi yo  
tsuki mitsuru yoru ni konjiki ni nare  
ooshiki sugata no kodoku na senshi yo  
tamashii wo kometa ikari no yaiba tatakitsukete  
jidai ni kagayake! Garo!**

(an instrumental of "STRIKE-BACK" plays)

Next time, on "Garo: The Blizzard Princess":

A Horror named Stellas arrives

Stellas-"When in doubt, don't turn to God...turn to _me_."

Also, Marcus is a Makai Knight: Phantom Knight Kurou

Olva: Let's do this, Marcus.

Marcus: Let's go….OLVA!

Chapter 5: Constellation

Katie: I am Garo, the Golden Knight!


End file.
